


Down the Rabbit Hole

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [10]
Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray
Genre: Other, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One pill makes you larger and one pill makes you small but the one that mother gives you doesn't do anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



It was nineteen-sixty-seven and I was at a party in Upper Haight, staring at a curious handful of pills that had been haphazardly spread across a stretch of the Formica countertop, desperately trying to determine which of the pills would make me larger and which would make me small, and which, as the song went, wouldn't do anything at all.

I was already dizzy from the hashish smoke hanging in the air, and for a delerious, euphoric moment, I imagined that one of each should have me alternately shrinking and growing in a wild, pulsing mushroom sort of way. I picked one of each, juggled them together in my hand for a moment, and then down the hatch they went, chased by a long swig of whatever the boy with the long blonde hair had in his cup. It could have been piss or bong water for all I knew, but I remember it was sweet and warmed me as it went down.

The room passed around me and I found myself lounging in a dark room full of groping hands and rolling bodies. "You could be Paul McCartney and George Harrison's love child," a voice whispered in my ear as it divested me of my shirt.

"That," I said into a warm mouth that was suddenly sucking at me, "Is exactly what I am."

"I'm Rabbit," the silken voice said and around us, the darkness blossomed and tugged until it seemed we were falling up.

Delighted, I laughed and quoted, "I was wondering if the pleasure of making a daisy chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking daisies..."

"Oh, no need to get up," Rabbit purred and I was suddenly struck by the fear that Rabbit was not a rabbit at all, but a Cheshire cat. "Just roll over."

Tentatively I did, finding myself at the mouth of a very deep tunnel. And playing Alice, I had no choice but to throw myself headfirst into the well. It was hours or perhaps days before I emerged from Underland, and though I shan't scare you with tales of the terrors I'd seen, I can promise you, I was a very changed man.


End file.
